


This is Home

by NikAdair



Series: You're My Forever Loves [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Living Together, domestic life, insomniacs kenma and akaashi, they're all so in love with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: There was something different about waking up far too early in an apartment no longer just his own. Maybe it was the way silence settled around him, comforting and familiar yet new and fragile. Maybe it was the way that he knew the others were asleep around him, sharing the same space.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: You're My Forever Loves [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864117
Comments: 3
Kudos: 169





	This is Home

**Author's Note:**

> Day Seven of AkaKen Week! Last of the week, and I had a Free Day to write what I wanted, so I went with more domestic life.  
> I had a lot of fun writing all these AkaKen fics, and I think they fit really well into the 'You're My Forever Loves' timeline. AkaKen's dynamic is one of my favourites in the OT4, and I really hope I did them justice this week.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

There was something different about waking up far too early in an apartment no longer just his own. Maybe it was the way silence settled around him, comforting and familiar yet new and fragile. Maybe it was the way that he knew the others were asleep around him, sharing the same space.

Akaashi blinked up at the ceiling, not entirely sure why he was awake. It was still dark -- far too dark to indicate the sun rising any time soon. He checked his phone, squinting as the screen turned on, to find that it was just after three. Beside him, Bokuto snored softly, breathing even.

He turned slowly so as not to wake him, and smiled down at his mussed hair and peaceful look he had. No matter how many times he saw him like this, Akaashi didn’t think he’d ever get used to it. It made his heart squeeze, and he resisted the urge to lean over and kiss him in fear of waking him up.

Instead, he carefully got out of bed, pausing for a second when Bokuto rolled over. Seeing him still asleep, he continued, shivering as his feet hit the cold floor. He grabbed his phone and carefully padded out of the room, leaving the door cracked open to make coming back easier.

He walked down the hall, peeking his head into the Cats’ room. Kuroo’s head was squished between two pillows -- like usual -- and he laughed under his breath. Just like seeing Bokuto peaceful in his sleep, he’d never be used to seeing Kuroo like that. It was no wonder his hair stuck up every which way. Not that he was complaining -- he liked it that way.

Kenma wasn’t in bed with him, and he furrowed his brows. It’s not that he wasn’t used to Kenma being up late -- they’d spent plenty of nights before moving in together staying up until the sun rose on call -- but he knew that he’d gone to bed with Kuroo early on in the night.

Akaashi looked down the hall, seeing light coming from their office, and he smiled a little.  _ Of course. _ He walked towards it, pushing the door open slowly. Kenma was curled on the couch they had in there, eyes glued to the TV and controller in hand.

“I see you’re back to your bad habits,” Akaashi said. Kenma jumped, his character jolting a little. He paused the game, looking over to him.

“And I see that you are as well,” Kenma said with a smirk. Akaashi rolled his eyes, closing the door behind him as he walked over to the couch. Kenma moved over a little, and he sat next to him.

“How long have you been up?” he said, refusing to acknowledge the comment.

Kenma checked his phone before shrugging. “I don’t know, maybe an hour?” Akaashi quirked an eyebrow, and he shrugged again. “Couldn’t sleep. You?”

“Not long. Couldn’t sleep either,” he said, turning his gaze to Kenma’s game. It was Breath of the Wild, and he was currently running through a mountain, being chased by monsters.

Akaashi settled back against the couch, watching him play, and after a while, Kenma shifted, leaning against him. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder, careful to not jostle the controller too much. Kenma hummed happily, and Akaashi smiled down at him.

“We really should go back to bed,” he murmured, leaning his head on Kenma’s. Kenma was quiet, focused on his game. “Kenma,” he said.

“Not tired,” Kenma said. On screen, Link had stopped running, dodging an attack and sending arrows into the monster, killing it.

“You need the sleep, kitten,” Akaashi said, voice quieter this time. He could feel sleep trying to pull him under, and he yawned as though for emphasis.

“You clearly need it more,” Kenma said with a smirk. He shook his head and laughed a little, sinking lower into the couch. “Go to sleep Kaashi, I’ll still be here when you wake up,” Kenma whispered.

He couldn’t really argue with him. His eyes were already closing, and he barely registered the kiss Kenma gave him before he fell asleep.

-.-.-

Akaashi woke up a few hours later to the feeling of the couch moving. He opened an eye and turned to see Kuroo sitting behind him, half on the couch and staring at him with an apologetic smile. The TV had gone dark, and he could hear Kenma’s even breathing.

“I didn’t mean to wake you, Kaashi, I’m sorry,” Kuroo whispered, sitting fully on the couch. Akaashi yawned, shaking his head.

“You’re fine, Kuroo. What time is it?” he said, yawning again.

“Just after six,” Kuroo said. “What are you two doing out here?”

Akaashi sat up a little, careful to not wake Kenma. “Couldn’t sleep, and found him out here.”

Kuroo hummed. “You two really need to stop being up so early,” he said with a smile. “Might have to start keeping you two on a schedule.”

Akaashi huffed a laugh, closing his eyes. “Like you’d ever be able to hold us to that schedule. Kenma would give you one look and you’d give him the world.”

“You’ve got me there,” Kuroo said, shifting and pulling Akaashi against his chest. It caused Kenma to fall more on top of him, and Kenma made noise, still very much asleep.

“You should go back to sleep, it’s too early to be awake,” Kuroo said, a hand running through his hair. Akaashi sighed, smiling at the touch.

“Only if you do too,” he whispered, leaning more against him.

Kuroo hummed, kissing his forehead softly. “Good night, Kaashi.”

“Night, Kuroo,” he said, falling back asleep.

-.-.-

The sun was finally up when he woke up for the last time. Kuroo had disappeared at some point, and in his place was Bokuto. Akaashi’s head was in his lap, a blanket thrown over him and Kenma, and Bokuto was on his phone, a hand absently running through his hair.

“Bo, hi,” he said, smiling up at him.

Bokuto looked down, smiling at him. “Hey there, sleeping beauty. Do you always decide to sleep on the couch?” he joked.

Akaashi stuck his tongue out at him. “I couldn’t sleep, and neither could Kenma,” he said, looking down at said sleeping boy.

“You really are the caring one out of us, aren’t you?” Bokuto said, leaning down to kiss him.

“More like the insomniac one,” Akaashi laughed, meeting him halfway. Bokuto hummed against his lips, smiling when he pulled away.

“You and Kenma seem to have that title,” Bokuto said, voice low. He rolled his eyes a little.

“You guys are so loud,” Kenma grumbled, hiding his face in Akaashi’s lap. Akaashi and Bokuto looked down at him and then at each other before laughing, trying (and failing) to stay quiet. “The literal worst.”

Akaashi sat up, pulling Kenma up with him. “Welcome to the world of the living, kitten.”

Kenma grumbled, swatting his hand away. “Don’t ‘kitten’ me, you jerk. It’s too early for that.”

“Actually, it’s almost ten,” Bokuto chimed through his laughter.

“I’ll say it again: it’s too early for that,” Kenma said, leaning back against Akaashi despite swatting at him earlier.

“Ah, I see the insomniacs have finally woken up,” Kuroo said from the doorway. He came over, offering two cups of coffee. “You two really need to get better at sleeping through the night.

“How can any one sleep when you always take the pillows?” Kenma said, taking one of the cups. Akaashi took the other, hiding his laughter in it.

They bickered back and forth, Bokuto laughing and goading them on, and Akaashi sat there surrounded by it. This was home. Not the apartment. Not the couch. No, the people around him. The people his heart had fallen for. The people he loved.


End file.
